Ichigo After school fun part 2
by Yaoianimeslave
Summary: Ichigo and shinji decide to cause some trouble in there school once again.  shinji/nnoitora also!


Ichigo's pov

Ichigo groaned as he slumped down on the locker room benches. It had been another day of gym and coach ulquiorra had not taken kindly to him missing kendo and skipping a day of school. Ichigo grabbed his canteen and drank down the last of the water. He sighed as he finished, the water soothing his aching, dry, throat.

"I HATE GYM!" Screamed shinji slumping down on the chair next to Ichigo. He slumped and crossed his arms, pouting like a small child. "Scream any louder and you might be able to wake the fucking dead bitch" said Ichigo laughing at shinji's expression. Shinji smirked and turned to Ichigo, "Well if they come I hope the eat coach ulquiorra and his mean army of volleyballs".

Ichigo and shinji burst out laughing, slumping on each other for support. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the teacher's fuck pets?" Said a snake like voice to their right. Shinji and Ichigo turned around, scowling at the image before them. There stood Telsa crossing his arms smirking at Shinji and Ichigo.

"What? Jealous?" asked shinji, glaring evilly at telsa. If looks could kill telsa would be dead right now, burning slowly into the ground beneath his fake shoe wearing feet. Telsa laughed and stared at shinji. "Me? Jealous? Of you? Don't flatter yourself shinji. Why would I ever be jealous of a fake blonde, ugly-" before he could finish telsa was on the ground moaning in pain.

Shinji had taken the liberty of punching him in his face. Ichigo jumped up laughing, "Dude that was fucking awesome". Before they could slap fives and dance around like drunken dumbasses, the security came running towards them.

"Which one of you bitches told?" asked shinji holding up his fist ready to pound the person who confessed. Ichigo grabbed both his and shinji's bags and ran out the locker room, dragging shinji along with him.

They ran through the hall way, dodging and pushing people out of the way. "Where are we going?" asked shinji. Ichigo looked around and ran for the exit, "Towards my car, we have got to get the fuck off of school property".

Shinji whooped and laughed. They ran towards the exit and looked up, just to see principal aizen and his little band of merry men (nnoitora, grimmjow, , gin, starkk and tosen). Ichigo waved goodbye as he ran the other direction, leading him and shinji towards the school parking lot. Shinji turned around and screamed" FUCK YOU PRINCIPAL AIZEN!" They jumped into Ichigo's red convertible and drove out of the school parking lot, laughing along the way.

...

"We are going to die!" exclaimed shinji as we climbed out of the car at his mother's house. "I'm too young to die, I haven't even caught an STD yet, and you know how I want to catch an STD" said shinji grabbing his back from the back of the car. I stopped and stared at him, "seriously du- you know what, don't even answer that" i said grabbing my bag and pulling out my house key. "I'm just saying man, there is alot of things we won't get to do when my mom finds out about this. She is going to skin me alive, my silky smooth skin." said shinji rubbing his butt.

I ignored shinji and made my way to the front door. I walked into the house slowly and cautiously, looking around for any sign of goat face. Shinji pushed passed me and threw his bag on the floor and immediately went to the kitchen, "Where the food at?" he asked coming out of the kitchen drinking some orange juice from the carton. "Why you asking me? It's not like I live here" I said walking up to my room.

Shinji paused for a moment; "You're right" he said and went back to raiding my kitchen.

Shinji's Pov

I groaned as I noticed the refrigerator was lacking peanut butter. I kicked the refrigerator door shut and made my way upstairs going to ichigo's room. I opened the door and found hi surfing the internet on his laptop, "what are we going to do about your dad when he comes home?" I asked him sitting down on the bed next to him. "We could run like hell or run like hell. I don't think I can deal with goat face's nagging today" There was a comfortable silence between us until ichigo's violent outburst.

"Holy motherfucking baby of a cow! Check this out" He shoved the computer in my hand as he fell back on the bed groaning in agony. A picture of nnoitora and grimmjow stand back to back with a whip in their hands pointing to the screen, under the bottom there was a note, "SEE YOU IN DETENTION".

...

Ichigo after school fun was originally a one shot but since so many people resoponded to it so nicely, i decided to add another part to it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comment and fav. THANK YOU! :)

XOXO- animeslave


End file.
